Master Ball
by orca
Summary: Brent and Erin are transported to the Pokemon world. Brent seems to be taking it well, but Erin flips out. Rated PG13 because well, it might turn into one. ALL HAIL TEAM ROCKET! AAMLers take a hike 'cause it aint happening!
1. A Pokemon Romance chapter 1

"Hey Erin, did you see that?" Brent whispered frantically to his younger sister. He had short blonde hair, icy blue eyes, a lean body, and a serious case of acne.  
  
"Brent," Erin moaned, "it's 11: 43 PM! Did you have to wake me up?"  
  
"Didn't you see that? Something just fell right out of the sky!"  
  
"Really?" suddenly Erin was awake. "Let's go check it out!" Erin and her brother rushed down the stairs and out the front door. Erin also had blonde hair but hers was shoulder length. She also had very deep, hazel eyes.  
  
"There it is, over there!" Brent pointed to a small crater near the field. Brent and Erin both ran to see what it was.  
  
"Is that?" Erin started.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Brent answered her unspoken question. What the two siblings were staring at was what appeared to be a master ball.  
  
"But, those are only in the Pokemon world, and everyone knows that the Pokemon world doesn't exist." Erin stated, looking questioningly at her brother.  
  
"Let's see what's inside." Brent said as he pushed the small button on the master ball. There was a blinding flash of light and for a few seconds Brent and Erin couldn't feel, taste, hear, move, see, anything! Then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. 


	2. A Pokemon Romance chapter 2

"Hey Erin, did you see that?" Brent whispered frantically to his younger sister. He had short blonde hair, icy blue eyes, a lean body, and a serious case of acne.  
  
"Brent," Erin moaned, "it's 11: 43 PM! Did you have to wake me up?"  
  
"Didn't you see that? Something just fell right out of the sky!"  
  
"Really?" suddenly Erin was awake. "Let's go check it out!" Erin and her brother rushed down the stairs and out the front door. Erin also had blonde hair but hers was shoulder length. She also had very deep, hazel eyes.  
  
"There it is, over there!" Brent pointed to a small crater near the field. Brent and Erin both ran to see what it was.  
  
"Is that?" Erin started.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Brent answered her unspoken question. What the two siblings were staring at was what appeared to be a master ball.  
  
"But, those are only in the Pokemon world, and everyone knows that the Pokemon world doesn't exist." Erin stated, looking questioningly at her brother.  
  
"Let's see what's inside." Brent said as he pushed the small button on the master ball. There was a blinding flash of light and for a few seconds Brent and Erin couldn't feel, taste, hear, move, see, anything! Then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. 


	3. A Pokemon Romance chapter 3

Erin stepped on the net and right away was caught in it.  
  
"Ha-ha! We caught something, all we have to do is bring this to the boss and," A female voice said. "What? You're not a Pokemon!"  
  
The woman then revealed herself. Erin gave a little gasp for she was wearing the Team Rocket uniform.  
  
"What is it?" said another voice, this one deeper.  
  
The other voice revealed itself as a male Rocket.  
  
"What should we do with her?" the woman asked.  
  
"Lemme go! I wanna go back home!" Erin cried, trying to break free of the net.  
  
"Well, Team Rocket is a little short on employees. Maybe we should see if Giovanni can use her or something," the man said thoughtfully, ignoring Erin.  
  
"Yes, we might even get a promotion!" the woman replied excitedly. "Okay, let's bring her to HQ!"  
  
A few minutes later, Erin found herself being pushed down a hallway towards a pair of big oak doors. She was pushed through by the man and tied to a chair.  
  
"You just stay right there and we'll go get Giovanni." The woman said in a poisoned honey type voice. She came back soon with Giovanni, then left, closing the big doors behind her. Giovanni paced around Erin while she just glared at him.  
  
"So, you want to join Team Rocket, Eh?" he asked her.  
  
"I want to go home!" Erin said.  
  
"Where is 'home'?" Giovanni asked curiously.  
  
"Earth."  
  
Giovanni knelt down so that his eyes were level with the girl's. "I may be able to get you back." He whispered, grinning.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
Giovanni stood up and talked in his normal voice. "Well, say you get Pikachu from that Ash-kid," he spoke soft again, "then I'll have enough money to send you home."  
  
"I'm going to need some Pokemon."  
  
"I like the way you think, girl!" Giovanni exclaimed. He pushed a button on the wall, which moved away. There, where the wall was, stood a shelf of pokeballs. "You may choose any Pokeball from this shelf. They are numbered. Then, of course, you will receive your uniform and the classic Meowth," He told her.  
  
"Well, I've always liked Raichus and Persains. I'll take a Raichu and evolve that Meowth!" Erin decided. Giovanni handed her the pokeball and uniform.  
  
"Here is your stuff. Go down the hall and the 3rd door on your left. Tell them Giovanni sent you to get your Meowth. Then get changed, get packed, and get out there!" Giovanni said with enthusiasm. And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Erin stood there, still thinking about the decision she had made. Finally, she forced her legs to move. She walked down the hall and through the 3rd door on the left. At first, Erin thought she had run into some Meowth daycare. There were Meowths everywhere! Erin walked over to the desk and started to ask for a Meowth but the lady there cut her off.  
  
"New member? Needs a Meowth? Pick one you like." The lady said. Erin could tell she went through this a lot. It was hard to tell any of the Meowths apart, but there was one Meowth that was standing by itself in the corner.  
  
"I'll take that little one- the one in the corner." Erin told the lady.  
  
"Fine, take it away."  
  
Erin put the Meowth in a pokeball and left. 


	4. A Pokemon Romance chapter 4

After a few uneventful hours of walking, Erin heard voices and realized she was near the edge of the woods. She peeked through the branches and saw something she never hoped to see again, her brother. But he wasn't alone, he was talking to.Misty? And he was walking with Ash and Brock!  
  
"Hey, did you see that flash of white in the forest?" Brent asked Misty.  
  
"No, why don't you go check it out!" Misty gave him a little push and Brent went into the woods. Once he was out of sight from the others, Erin pulled him behind a particularly large tree.  
  
"Erin, what are you doing here?" Brent asked frantically. "And why are you wearing those." he interrupted himself, "you didn't!"  
  
"Yeah, I did join Team Rocket. But listen, Giovanni says that if I can get PK, he can get me home!" she answered him hurriedly.  
  
"Well, you've got to stay somewhere for the night. I know! Ash, Misty, Brock and I were going to camp out soon. You can spend the night with us!"  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're going to have to change your clothes. I don't think that they'll be too happy to see a Rocket."  
  
"You're probably right." Erin quickly changed as Brent went out to explain to the characters.  
  
"Guys, there's someone I want you to meet," He said, and Erin stepped out from behind the bushes, "My sister." Everyone gasped when they saw Erin but still she flashed a nervous grin only to receive a dumbfounded stare.  
  
"What's everyone gawking at?" Erin asked. Misty was the first to snap out of it.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Brent has told us so much about you." Misty said. "Would you like to camp out with us?"  
  
"Sure. It probably beats spending the night in the forest." Erin replied.  
  
"Okay, we only have two tents so it'll be you and me in one tent, and the boys in the other tent." Misty informed the younger girl. Right away they started chatting about which pokemon is the cutest.  
  
"Well, I guess that means we've got to set up the tents," Ash said, turning to the other boys.  
  
After the tents were set up, a bon fire was built and TV dinners were served.  
  
"Well, I'm turning in for the night. You coming Erin?" Misty yawned while she stretched.  
  
"No thanks. I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer." Erin said.  
  
"I'm going to bed, too." Brock added.  
  
"Me three." Brent said.  
  
Erin just kept still and stared at the sky. A tear silently fell down her cheek as she remembered that she might never get home.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ash.  
  
"Yeah." said Erin wiping away the tear. She had forgotten that Ash was still there. "I'm fine." Erin felt something warm on her hand and realized that Ash had put his hand on hers. Suddenly, Erin felt relaxed. There was something about Ash that made her feel more comfortable about being stuck here. 


End file.
